Diseased Paranoia Ch 1
by sharpistlife
Summary: “Billy Coen?” I stammered, my body relaxing slightly. His finger went straight to the trigger.


I sat at home flipping through scattered papers that had been laying on my desk for over 2 years. Some of the files were coffee stained from my carelessness, or the carelessness from the person I took them from. No I wouldn't count it as stealing...Just borrowed it and forgot to bring it back. I ran a hand through my soft shoulder length brown hair, it was one of those nights where you just couldn't sleep. Where something was on your mind and you just cant put your finger on it. I thought maybe looking through my old work stuff would help, but looking through all of it made me just to terrified to go try and sleep. Old journal entries from a madman Dr. James Marcus. One of the founders of the bankrupt pharmaceutical company Umbrella. After the events of Raccoon city, no one bought any of the company's products and their stocks plummeted and soon they shut down. Well at least on the outside. I had a feeling that they were still working on their freak show experiments. And all of Marcus journal entries detailed pretty much all of his experiments and I didn't want to relive all the events back at the Umbrella Training facility memories. Not one bit. The dead ,solem creatures the 'weapons' and of course the leeches,Marcus's 'children' I don't know how I could forget their slimy feel as they slivered all over me,their smell was disgusting almost rotten. Bile came up in my throat just thinking about it. As I continued to stack the files into neat piles,my hand grazed a piece of cold metal. I blinked,raising a brow as I pulled at the object a long chain came out from under a file, and attached to the chain was a pair of dog tags. My green eyes widened as I looked at the letters that were carved into the tag. 'Billy William Coen' Whoa, I haven't heard that name since the My time in the Arklay Mountains..Billy Coen was the whole cause of my first mission with S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team in the Arklay mountains,where the whole nightmare was brewing. Back then he was a wanted felon for the murder of twenty-six people when he was a marine fighting in Africa. But when I asked him if he actually did murder those people, he was reluctant to answer at first,afraid I would judge him but after some begging he told me he was there but didn't murder those people but tried to interfere. So after our nightmare in the mountains when we parted ways, I took his dog tags..To tell everyone that officially Billy Coen was dead. To give him a chance at freedom. If I didn't he would have been executed,then technically he did all that surviving for nothing. And I grew attached to him over that one night span, fighting zombies kinda did that to a person. I tied the silver chain around my neck and dropped the tags down the front of my light purple silk night gown. Gasping lightly as the cold metal hit my bare chest.

"Cold!" I muttered,smiling lightly remembering Billy's face as I literally ripped off his dog tags from around his neck. I stood up,walking away from the desk towards the huge two story window in my living room, sitting on it's sill, watching the sun rise. The sky was a light pink and for some odd reason it reminded me of that pink lemonade, god I needed sleep.. or supplement. I flipped on the TV and turned it to the early news,nothing out of the ordinary, warm weather,the odd theft, nothing to be to worried about except heat stroke. I walked up the stairs,listening to the news as I filled the bathtub with hot water and stripped myself of my clothes,stepping into the bath. My muscles instantly relaxing. I sighed happily and got comfy,closing my eyes and letting my mind wander and plan what Id do today. Probably head into town and go to the diner and eat some breakfast,stalk up on the town gossip and see if anyone needs any help. That was my job as chief of police, it was a well paying job without a lot of work. I loved living in a small town. I sunk into the tub more,the hot water reaching my neck, I pulled off the dog tags and examined them carefully. I dropped them onto the tiled floor, Billy Coen...That man was dead to me. He had been for two years,Now wasn't the time to start strolling down memory lane. I finished my bath,letting the water drip to the floor and I quickly dried myself off,wrapping the bathrobe around myself and unplugging the tub and cleaning up the water that splashed out up with a towel. Picking up the dog tags and tying them around my neck again and making my way to the my bedroom,opening my wardrobe, biting my bottom lip slightly. This was a part of my morning I usually planned the night before,deciding what I was going to wear. Judging by the weather report it'd be about 24 degrees Celsius, so I guess wearing my favorite lime green tank top and my cargo pants that went up to my knees. I got dressed and looked at myself out in my mirror. I looked fine, not that there was anyone to 'dress to impress' for. I brushed my hair and teeth,kicked on my shoes and walked outside, locking my door. I slipped my keys into one of my cargo pants many pockets, and breathed in the crisp morning air, jogging down the stairs and onto the dirt road,continuing my pace. I jogged past the corn fields,keeping an ear out for any traffic that would oddly come by. I kept my pace up,panting lightly. Town was about 5 minutes away from my house,which wasn't that bad. I looked at the watch on my wrist it was 8, I couldn't believe that I had a bath for 3 hours,must have dozed off or something. I stretched out my arms. And laughed slightly as the diner came into view, Larry the son of the guy who ran the place was standing on the porch,waving at me as I came into his view. I waved back with a small smile.

"Hiya Larry!" I greeted as I came to a stop in front of him. He took off his ball cap and squinted his beady black eyes,to see me through the sun that shined in his face. He smiled his crooked smile.

"Morning Becca off to an early start are we?" He asked,looking down at me. He looked a lot like his father, minus the wrinkles of course. He was only 2 years younger than me and yet he was nearly two times my size. He stood about six feet,with shoulder length brown hair, and a face that seemed younger than his years. He also seemed to like his fathers sense of fashion. Checkered long sleeved shirts and tattered jeans.

I chuckled "yep,couldn't sleep." He smirked.

"Yeah I couldn't have guessed with those bags under your eyes." he teased lightly. I grabbed my face in a light panic,so the lack of sleep DID show.

"You hungry Becca? Dads making breakfast now if you want to come on in." he offered,gesturing to the door behind him. I nodded,walking up the steps.

"Your dads cooking could wake up the living dead." I smiled, stepping beside him and looking up at him. He smiled opening the door for me.

"Police Woman first." he smiled. I chuckled.

"Thanks kiddo!~" I said walking past him and looking over towards the kitchen behind counter where a man about 50 was bustling about,preparing what looked like hash browns,scrambled eggs and floppy bacon. My usual. He turned to me, his bright blue eyes still sparkling with a childish glint. The youngest feature on his wrinkled face. His brown hair,slowly balding. He smiled wide.

"Ah! Rebecca, I had a feeling you'd be here earlier than normal so I prepared your favorites."

I nodded my head and took my seat "Thanks Paul." I watched him continuing his cooking.

"But how did you know I'd be here early?" I asked,not remembering planning that I wouldn't sleep that night and head to the diner at 8 o'clock. He winked at me as he set my plate down in front of me with a large glass of milk.

"Just the way you were acting yesterday, you seemed to have something on your mind, and normally when you do. You don't sleep." He stated,sitting across from me with his own plate,setting one down beside me for Larry. Who took his seat on my left. Thats just like Paul, he knew me like the back of his hand. Well he did know me since I was four, a friend of my fathers. He used to watch me when my father went out on business trips. He always brought Larry over once he was born. So we grew up together. I took a sip from my glass of milk and smiled,digging in on the bacon. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was, Paul's cooking did that to people.

"Anything going on in town?" I asked,swallowing my food. Paul and Larry burrowed their brows in thought. They looked exactly the same when they did that, it was slightly entertaining.

"Well people have been noticing some drunks stumbling around out of town in the fields." Larry noted,shrugging. Nothing new about that, as long as they weren't here in town I wouldn't have to deal with them.

"Theres also some guy thats traveling the dirt roads,big buff kind of guy." Paul noted. I blinked.

"A drifter, or just someone with a broken down car?" I asked. Paul shrugged.

"When someone asked if he needed a ride he refused." Paul sighed.I nibbled at my scrambled eggs thoughtfully.

"when did someone last see him?" I asked.

"Last night." Larry mumbled,. "He was about 6 miles away from town, I was heading back from the city and saw him camped out under a tree, if looks could kill Id be buried six feet under."

"Not very friendly I assume?" I teased. Larry sighed.

"I was afraid he'd pull out his handgun.."I set my fork and knife down,tensing lightly.

"He..has a gun?" I whispered. Great now It was my job. Larry nodded. I stood up "Guess I have to go great him then, make sure he isn't hostile." I sighed. Looking at my half eaten plate sadly. Great meal just went down the drain. I fumbled for my wallet and Paul placed his hand on mine.

"Don't worry about it Beccy, It'll go on your tab." Larry smirked "Have fun catching tall dark and scary." I smiled, gave him a thumbs up and walked out of the diner after thanking them for the meal. The town started to look less dead as people started opening up their shops and bustling about town square to hear the early morning gossip. I nodded my head towards everyone I passed by who greeted me with a smile or complaint. I walked out of town down the dirt road, my shoes kicking dust up into the air, as I looked around for this traveler. What if I missed him and he was already in town? Only way to find out was to keep walking and if I didn't run into him by noon then He had to be in town or he changed his course. I continued on my way, looking for any tracks he could have left behind. Before I knew it, I was miles away from town and my eyes were focused on the ground. I heard a gun cock and the cold metal press against the back of my neck. I tensed. I didn't even hear the attacker approach.

"You the head honcho over in the town?" The guy asked gruffly.

"You could say that..." I stammered. What the hell did this guy want?

And Then he stepped in front of me. His face was emotionless as he pointed the gun to my forehead.

His black hair was jelled back, he wore a blue T-shirt with a sports team logo on the chest and black jeans. His left arm had a wavy tribal tattoo.....My eyes widened..it couldn't be him..

"Billy Coen?" I stammered, my body relaxing slightly. His finger went straight to the trigger.

"How do you know my name?!" He growled, ready to pull the trigger. His body tensing up.I swallowed and brought my hands up shakily.


End file.
